deadlands_lucifer_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
House Russel
Not only one of the largest, oldest and well respected Houses, House Russel is also one of the Seven Inner Circle members of the Council of Lords, due mainly to being one of the two lead saviors of humanity during the DeadLands Crisis. History Formed in 2134 just a decade after the DeadLands crisis along with the other 27 houses, House Russel has remained on Earth as its Mantle Holder for close to two thousand years. Members Currently Charles Russel is the Lord of the House. Below is the structure of House Russel in descending order of the line of succession. All of those who have married into the family cannot inherit the House and must always take the surname regardless of gender. Charles Russel Charles is the current head of the family as both his mother and father have passed. To date he has taken three current wives. Although not unusual for a House, three wives of the House Lord is somewhat normal. Marry Russel The first wife of Charles, with whom she has given birth to two children. Olivia Russel and John Russel. Olivia Russel The heir to the title and first both child of Charles Russel. John Russel The fourth child to be born from Charles and the second heir to the title. Trinity Russel The second wife of Charles and mother of Cornelia Russel and grandmother to Lucia Russel. Cornelia Russel The second child and daughter of Charles, and third in line to the title, mother of Lucia Russel Lucia Russel First and only child of Cornelia Russel and her deceased former husband. Fourth in line to the title. Rose Russel Third wife of Charles and mother of Obadiah Russel and Lancelot Russel Obadiah Russel The third child of Charles and fifth in line of the title. Lancelot Russel The fifth child of Charles and the sixth in line to the title. Russel Liquor Founded in 2140, Russel Liquor has provided high quality luxury goods for close to two thousand years. Almost as iconic as the House it is named after, it is an extremely profitable company that has close ties with the CMC Admiralty and the NIA. Russel Liquor provides every Admiral in the CMC with a number of luxury items upon gaining the rank of Admiral, these include; * A hand crafted Ebony wood desk in the style of the Resolute Desk. * A reoccurring invitation to the Russel Family Christmas Party * A ten year supply of Russel Liquor Whiskey (20 year old whiskey for Admirals, 50 year for Fleet Admirals) * A yearly Christmas gift of either a case of Royal Admiral Cigars or Royal Admiral chocolate. House Russel Royal Guard House Russel is famed for its use of its Royal Guard Regiment. Which are clad in highly advanced Power Armour that is specifically designed to intimidate any potential hostile before a situation turns violent. House Russel prides itself on its restraint with its Royal Guard, some Houses do not mind if their Royal Guard get aggressive with civilians. The Royal Guard of House Russel have the toughest and most demanding training routines of any Royal House, as House Russel refuses to settle for anything less than soldiers of peak physical and mental strength. House Russel acctually has its own personal fleet, which is used to transport members of the House between worlds and act as mobile personal safehouses. The Royal Guards of House Russel therefore spend a lot of time training on Naval vessels as they would have done in their Marine Corp lives. This helps to maintain their skill and strength. Due to the size of the House Russel fleet, the Royal Guard Regiment is the largest Royal Guard Regiment with close to 100 million enlisted personnel. (Soldiers, Naval Officers) Naval Fleet House Russel, like many Houses, has its own fleet which is used to transport members of the House across the Inner Colonies. Below is a list of every known ship in the House Russel Fleet; * "The Deus Mortem" ''An Avenger class Capital Ship used as Charles Russel's personal Transport. * ''"The Morningstar" ''A Defender Class Dreadnought and personal Flagship of Admiral Cornelia Russel's fleet. It serves on the front line of the war and has not participated in the Russel Fleet for some years. * ''"The Gloucester three" ''Three Ravager Heavy Destroyers used as escort vessels by each of the three Caliber Cruisers used by each of Charles Russel's wives. * ''"The Stalingrad" ''An Ardent Supercarrier used as the primary escort vessel of ''"The Deus Mortem" * Over 400 Chariot Frigates * Over 10,000 Support Vessels * Over 40,000 Yen Gunboats (Used to escort the Corvettes, two per corvette) * Over 20,000 Broker Class Corvettes (Used to transport the products of Russel Liquor) Ancestral Home House Russel primarily resides in the Ancestral Castle, which was named "The Russel Estate". The estate is located several kilometers from Arcadia City, north of the landmass that was called England. Built in 1699, the House is nearly four hundred years older than the House it now homes. The estate itself is one of the largest private areas of land on Earth. Encompassing all of the land North and West of Arcadia City. The building itself is very large, with a number of wings devoted to various members of the family. However the building above ground is half as large as the below ground structure.